


Leave It All Behind

by Lire_Casander



Series: Time [1]
Category: Hanson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse inside Isaac Hanson's life in a series of three drabbles of 100 words each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave It All Behind

The album lay open on the coffee table, pictures spread all over the glassy surface. He glanced at them – briefly, sadly, regretfully. He caressed their smooth surface, old of time and loneliness and fears.

Music, family, friends, love. All his life trapped forever – his feelings trapped in a heart that just wanted to give up.

He placed the album back in its box and closed the lid. His long fingers tapped the cardboard, playing a tune he thought forgotten. His life was going to change, even though he didn't want it to.

It was time to leave the past behind.

 


End file.
